La Decision de Mikan
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Capitulo 3.-!ACTUALIZADO! Rito sigue siendo un mudo testigo sobre los sucesos que ocurren entre Mikan y Profesor Yumi. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

El amante de Mikan.

Capitulo I

Despues de haber olido el polen de celin Mikan Yuuki comprendio que estaba enamorada de su hermano, simplemente ya no podia engañarse a si misma, una ligera excitacion inundo su seer al recordar el momento en que ella se estaba masturbando sobre el pene de su hermano y le daba un aridente beso en su boca.

Despues de lo ocurrido Mikan le dijo seriamente a Rito que eso se debio al polen de celin y el lo acepto y comprendio su actitud y dijo que lo mejor era olvidar lo que ocurrio, Mikan acepto y mabos decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido, sin embargo para ella eso fue imposible ya que despues de ese dia comprendio que era imposible negar lo que tanto temia: Que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su hermano. A raiz de eso su vida se volvio un poco triste ya que sabia que Rito jamas responderia a sus sentimientos y que solo la veria como lo que ha sido para el: Su hermana menor. Finalmente las cosas siguieron su curso normal en su hogar con Celine, Nana, Momo y Lala, lo peor del caso era tener que aguantarse las ganas de estrangular a Momo cuando la sorprendia durmiendo en la cama de Rito.

El tiempo siguio su marcha y una mañana de lunes cuando llego a la escuela Sachi su compañera de clases le dijo:

-Mikan ¿Que crees que paso?

-No sachi ¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues resulta que el Director nos informo que la profesora Okimura tuvo que ausentarse por un accidente que sufrieron sus padres en Sapporo y ya no va a darnos clases.

-!Caray! Que mala suerte y entonces ¿Quien nos va a dar clases?

-El Director dijo que iba a mandar un substituto al parecer va a ser un profesor.

-Mmmm...Ya veo

La platica siguio en el salon y rato despues el Director entro con un hombre al salon y al verlo el impacto en las alumnas fue tremendo ya que el hombre era un apuesto Adonis de cabellera larga y pelo color blanco

-Alumnos buenas tardes quisera aprovechar este momento para presentarles a la persona que va a ser el substituto de su profesora, les presento al Profesor Mahad Yumi

Todas las jovencitas se quedaron con sus ojos y bocas muy abiertas al contemplar al hermoso especimen masculino que tenian enfrente de el; Un muy apuesto Joven de aproximadamente 22 años entro al aula de clases y provocando un enorme suspiro romantico por parte de todas las jovencitas del salon de clases ¿Y cual fue la reaccion de Mikan? Bueno, al igual que sus amigas ella tambien quedo impactada por la belleza masculina del profesor pero ella no pudo emitir suspiro alguno ya que sus cuerdas vocales se le paralizaron y su mandibula inferior se abrio tanto que casi golpea el suelo.

-Buenas tardes jovenes-Dijo una hermosa y varonil voz que fue como una caricia para los oidos de Mikan y de todas sus compañeras.

-MI nombre es Mahad Yumi, mi nombre tal vez les suene raro, soy de padre Hindu y madre japonesa y naci en Nueva Dheli India y a partir de hoy y por lo que resta del año, espero que nos llevemos muy bien- Y sin decir mas les dio una profunda reverencia.

Muchas jovencitas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse de la emocion al saber que ese hermoso Adonis seria su profesor sin embargo no pudieron evitar que muchos corazones color rojo salieran de sus cabezitas, mientras que del lado masculino todos ellos si lugar a duda quedaron impactados por el perfecto fisico que su profesor tenia y muy en fondo de su corazon muchos de ellos hubieran vendido su alma al diablo con tal de tener su apariencia. ¿Y con Mikan? Bueno ella seguia con su cuerpo paralizado y su mirada aun seguia fija en el hermoso profesor que la habia impactado por completo y con detalle lo analizo de pies a cabeza. El era aproximadamente de 1.80 mts, tenia el pelo negro castaño y ligeramente largo tenia unos heromosos ojos azules que parecian dos esmeraldas y sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos y diferentes al de cualquier oriental, es mas, podia decirse que era una mezacla de un Griego con un Frances, ademas de poser piernas y brazos largos y musculosos y habalndo de musculos a pesar de llevar ropa formal sus hermosos biceps se marcaban perfectamente en su playera, cualqueir jovencita solo podia encontrar una definicion para semejante Adan: El era el prototipo perfecto de la belleza masculina.

_-Mahad Yumi, Dios Mio su nombre es Mahad Yumi_- Se dijo a si misma una y otra vez Mikan, la cual estaba perdida completamente en un mundo de fantasias romanticas, debido al enorme impacto que le habia producido su apuesto profesor. Entonces la voz del Director la saco bruscamente de su mundo color de Rosa y dijo:

Bueno es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, este Señorita Yuuki ¿Me permite un momento?-Dijo el director a Mkan

-Si profesor ud. Dira.-Dijo algo intrigada ella

Al salir el profesor Yumi como era de esperarse todas las alumnas fueron a presentarse, el cual se sorprendio mucho y timidamente comenzo a responder a las presentaciones, esa ligera timidez que el mostro solo hizo que el corazon de sus alumnas se derritiera aun mas por el. Mientras Mikan por su parte se contuvo de acercarse a su profesor al ver que estaba rodeado por una tumulto de alumnas, entonces se concentro en ir con el Director.

-¿Si señor?

-Bueno, mira, como eres la residenta del grupo me gustaria que al termino de clases te quedaras con el proseor Yumi para que le pasaras todo lo referente al grupo y de los eventos deportivos y culturales que van a hacer hasta fin de curso ¿Entendido?

Mikan tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no dar un agrito de alegria al escuchar eso y solo asintio con la cabeza.

Rato despues Mikan iba por los pasilllos de su escuela muerta de felicidad cuando una conocida voz la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Este..Discuple Srta. Me podria indicar cual es camino a la cafeteria, es que soy nuevo aqui y no conozco bien el lugar.

Mikan volteo para darse cuenta que enfrente de ella estaba el hombre que la iba impactado hace un rato

-profesor Yumi.-Dijo con voz suave.

-Este...Si, soy el profesor Yumi y ud. es...

-!Oh! Si...Si, perdon mi nombre es Yuuki, Mikan Yuuki !Es...Es un placer conocerlo!-Dijo ella algo nerviosa mientras le daba una profunda reverencia.

-¿Yuuki?Ah si ya recuerdo! Ud. Es la presidenta del grupo al que le voy a dar clases ¿Verdad?

Mikan sintio una enorme descarga en su corazon y timidamente asintio y le dijo:

-Este...La cafeteria esta por alla ¿Me permite acompañarlo?

-En serio? Pues gracias-Dijo algo y entonces por primera vez despues de un momento de pausa el profesor pudo admirar con plenitud a la linda niña que tenia enfrente.

Mikan era una preciosidad de apenas doce años, y de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces senos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia, y su piel parecia de terciopelo.

-Bueno es por aqui-Dijo Mikan con mas confianza.

-La sigo Srta. Yuuki.

Mkan se sonrojo cuando el le dijo "Señorita"

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la cafeteria charlando alegremente y despertando una mutua simaptia entre ambos

Al llegar a la cafeteria esta esta practicamente desierta debido a la hora y ambos pidieron una hamburguesa y un refresco.

-Yo pago no se preocupe-Le dijo el Profesor

-Bueno...Gra...Gracias dijo timidamente Mikan, entonces la cocinera les dijo:

Profesor yo me retiro los dejo solos

Si gracias y ambos fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-Yuuki ¿Sabe? Me gustaria saber si tiene algunos problemas con algunas materias

-Bueno basucamente es la de Matematicas dijo con algo de desilucion en su voz

-Problemas con numeros?

-Si la verdad si...Las matematicas nunca han sido mi fuerte

-Podria mostrarme sus problemas?

-!Oh en serio? -Dijo muy emocionda

-¡Oh profesor! Podria ayudarme en esas materias-Dijo Mikan con mirada suplicante

-Sera un placer Srta Yuuki

-Gra..Gracias-Dijo ella y asi se dirigieron al salon, para ese entonces la escuela estaba practicamente desierta, al entrar al solitario salon con algo de nervios saco sus apuntes de matematicas

-Bueno...Vera...Es con esta ecuacion de algebra linea-Dijo Mikan

-A ver...!Oh Si! Es muy facil de resolverla

-¿De verdad?

-Si mire, lo primero que tiene que hacer es dividir la ecuacion en dos partes y despues...-Y asi el profesor puso su rostro cerca al de Mikan y ella sintio que se iba al cielo al estar tan cerca del apuesto profesor

-¿Entendio la primera parte del problema?

-Este si profesor creo que si.- Dijo ella algo nerviosa

-Bueno ahora pasemos a la segunda parte del problema y despues ud. Va a sresolver uno solo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profesor.

-Bueno,ahora la ecuacion hay que separarla en sus componentes naturales y...-Y asi el profesor Yumi continuo explincadole a MIkan el problema pero ella tenia ocupada su mente en admirar el bello rostro de su profesor cuando una idea surgio en su mente que hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazon y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! En...En que estoy pensando pero...Pero no puedo evitarlo...No creo que se moleste si lo hago ademas el pensaria que fue un accidente._

Y entonces Armandose de valor MIkan decidio hacer lo que habia pensado, asi mientras el profesor le seguia explicando el problema ella abrio sus piernas, entonces con su mano derecha levanto un poco su falda dejando al descubierto parte d sus hermosos muslos y como comprendaran la pequeña minifalda de su uniforme permitia que su prenda mas intima se viera sin ningun problema.

-Listo Yuuki ¿Entendio?

Este...Si creo que si profesor.

-Bueno, ahora resuelva este problema

-Si profesor.- Y asi Mikan comenzo a resolver el ejercicio ante la mirada del profesor y entonces "Accidentalemte" tira su goma con el canto de su mano haciendo que esta callera el suelo.

-Yo la recojo Yuuki ud. Siga resolviendo elproblema-Dijo Yumi

-Si profesor-Dijo Aome pero en su interior estaba muerta de miedo y penso:-_!Ay Dios Mio! Que no vaya a pensr mal de mi_

Y asi cuando el Yumi se agacho a recoger la goma el levanto la vista y el espectaculo que vio le dejo petrificado el corazon.

Ante sus ojos tenia unos hermosos muslos blancos como la seda completamente desnudos y que sin ningun problema le mostraban la diminuta pantaleta blanca que Mikan usaba.

El intento desviar su mirada pero su cerebro se nego y por algunos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad contemplo los hermosos encantos de la jovencita, finalmente se levanto y tomo un enorme suspiro al tiempo que le entregaba a aome su goma.

-Mmmmm...Gra...Gracias-dijo algo nerviosa al saber que su profesor habia sin ningun problema sus partes intimas.

-Listo Profesor termine.

-¿Eh? Ah si..veamos...Si..Si muy bien la felicito el problema esta correcto-dijo algo nervioso tratando de recuperar la cordura despues del sensual espectaculo que habia visto en sa tierna niña de escasos 12 años.

-Bueno...Ya es tarde y supongo que ya tiene que irse a su casa y recuerde mañana comenzamos una nueva etapa con el grupo ¿Ok?

-Si profesor y gracias por la explicacion.

-Si, no hay problema.

Y asi ambos salieron del lugar charlando alegremente pero sin embargo eln la mente del profesor el no podia borrar la imagen de los hermosos muslos de Mikan, mientras que ella pensaba si a su profesor le habria gustado su cuerpo.

Al llegar al patio principal el profesor Haneda le dijo:

-Bueno Yuuki hasta mañana yo tengo que placticar algunos detalles con el director acerca de las clases que tomaremos con el grupo.

-si profesor hasta mañana-Dijo Mikan dandole una linda sonrisa, le dio una profunda reverencia y dio media vuelta rumbo a salida

-El profesor Yumi la siguio con la mirada y esta se fijo por completo en las caderas y el trasero de Mikan la cual las movia con una candidez que puso a temblar al hombre el cual penso:

_-Dios Mio y pensar que solo...tiene 12 años...Yo...Me pregunto como se vera con sus shorts de Educacion Fisica?_

-Yumi entonces sacudio su cabeza y se dijo si mismo:-_Demonios...Pero en que estoy pensando._

Y sin decir mas se encamino rumbo a la oficina del director pero en su mente el no podia borrar la imagen del bello rostro de la jovencita que conocio.

Continuara...

Nueva historia y espero poder contar con su apoyo por medio de comentarios, critica constructiva y/o sugerencias. Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Mikan llego a su casa contenta y tarareando una cancion.

-Vaya, que alegre vienes Mikan ¿Y eso?-Le dijo Rito a su hermana mientras cargaba a Celine.

-!Mau!-Le dijo muy alegre su "hija"

-¿Eh? !Oh Nada oniichan!-Dijo ella al tiempo que le daba un beso a Celine en su frente y se fue a la cocina tarareando su cancion. Rito solo la siguio con la mirada pero sabia que su hermana le habia mentido, no era normal para ella estar tan alegre como ahora.

-¿Ocurre algo Rito kun?-Le dijo Momo

-Rito bajo a Celine y ella se fue corriendo a la cocina donde estaba Mikan y le dijo:

-No se...Mikan llego muy contenta.

Momo sonrio y le dijo:

-Si, la acabo de ver y bueno, tiene la tipica actitud de ...Una chica enamorada.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿A que te refieres Momo?-Dijo alarmado Rito.

Momo se encogio de hombros y le dijo:

-¿Que te extraña? Mikan es una linda niña y no seria raro que alguien se le haya declarado.

-Mmmmm...¿Pero quien?-Dijo el rascandose su nuca y mostrando sintomas de preocupacion.

-Si quieres saberlos se como hacerlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como Momo?-Dijo algo angustiado

Ella le sonrio y le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Mañana te digo, me voy a dormir.

Y asi la tercera princesa del planeta Devilluke se fue a dormir y dejando mas desconcertado a Rito.

A la mañana siguiente Rito se desperto y sintio que alguien lo estaba abrazando al ver quien era dio un suspiro de resignacion y dijo:

-Buenos dias Momo.

-Buenos dias Rito kun-Dijo ella dandole una linda sonrisa.

-¿Podrias soltarme y decirme como voy a averiguar quien es la persona que impacto a Mikan?-Dijo el mientras miraba al techo de su cuarto, Momo sonrio y se levanto y le dijo mostrandole una pequeña barra.

-Esta en una maquina de transformacion de Oneesama.

Rito al verla hizo una mueca de molestia y giro sus ojos hacia atras mientras pensaba:

_-Otro de los locos inventos de Lala, presiento que hoy va a ser uno de esos dias..._

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo...!PUMMM! Rito fue envuelto en una nube de humo y al dispersarse quedo convrtido en un llavero de Taiyaki (El cual Mikan le regalo uno a Yui en capitulo 5 de Darkness y ella lleva uno colgado en su mochila)

-!_Momo en que me convertisteeeeeee?_-Grito mentalmente Rito

Ella lo levanto y aprovechando que Mikan se estaba bañando cambio los llaveros de su mochila y le dijo con voz suave:

-Listo Rito, asi podras estar todo el tiempo con Mikan y saber quien es esa persona.

_-Bueno, pensandolo bien, no es mala idea_-Dijo Rito

Rato despues antes de marcharse Mikan le pregunto a ella:

-¿Y donde esta Rito Momo-san?

-Tuvo que marcharse temprano Mikan, parece que tenia algo que hacer en la escuela.

-Okey, bueno me voy.

-Cuidate-Dijo Momo siguiendola con la mirada y esbozando una sonrisa al ver el llavero que ella llevaba colgando en su mochila.

_-Suerte Rito kun_-Penso Momo.

Capitulo algo corto, pero esto me da pie a actualizar mas rapidamente. ¿Comentarios, sugerencias? Se agradeceran eternamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Mikan caminaba rumbo a su escuela tarareando una cancion ignorando que llevaba de "polizon" a su hermano el cual iba colgado de su mochila en forma del llavero de Taiyaki que siempe llevaba en su mochila. Como siempre siempre era la primera en llegar y ahora lo hacia con mayor razon y en efecto, al llegar a su salon encontro al motivo de su felicidad limpiando el pizarron.

-Bu...Buenos dias profesor-Dijo Mikan dandole una sonrisa, el volteo y le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Yuuki y bien me habian dicho que usted siempre llega temprano, eso demuestra su responsabilidad como presidenta del grupo-Le dijo, Mikan se sonrojo y timidamente le dijo agachando su cabeza:

-Este...Gracias. Mmmm...¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Claro, necesito la lsita de asistencia que estan en la gaveta.

-Enseguida se las traigo.-Dijo ella, dejo su mochila y fue a la gaveta e ignorando la ardiente mirada de lujuria que el hombre le estaba dando a su lindo trasero.

_-Asi que este es su nuevo profesor Mmmmm...Se ve atractivo y apuesto ¿Sera que Mikan...? No, no creo, pero lo que no me gusta es como la esta mirando ese sujeto-Penso Rito observando la escena desde el pupitre de su hermana._

Mikan le entrego la lista y se despues se puso a platicar alegremente con el hombre ante la molestia de su hermano, el nuevo profesor no le causaba una buena impresion a Rito. Finalmente comenzaron a llegar los alumnos y Rito vio como sus compañers suspraban por el hombre.

Rato despues siguieron las clases de educacion fisica y Rito vio como desde la ventana el hombre no despegaba la vista de su hermana.

-_Mmmm...Pero que divino trasero tiene esta escuincla, justo como a mi me gustan Mmmm...Con un poco de persuacion ya vere como me llevo a esta linda niña a la cama-_Pensaba el profesor mientras se frotaba su pene con una mano e ignorando que el hermano de la jovencita lo estaba observando con horror.

_-Esto no me esta gustando nada...Este bastardo quiere algo con Mikan_-Pensaba muy nervioso Rito.

Las clases terminaron pero Rito noto que Mikan no se iba y entonces sea cerco al profesor y ambos comenzaron a ordenar varios documentos en la gaveta asignada, Rito noto lo contenta que estaba Mikan con esa persona. Fue entonces que noto que comenzo a llover y el profesor le dijo a Mikan:

-Yuuki sra mejor que suspendamos las labores parece que va a llover y es mejor que regrese a su casa.

-Este...Si profesor como ud. Diga-Mikan miro hacia la ventana viendo como el clima comenzaba a cambiar

-Ademas si gusta puedo llevarla a mi casa en mi auto.

-¿En serio? !Oh gracias profesor!-

Salieron pero ya estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y entonces para sorpresa de Mikan el profesor saco dos sombrillas.

-Tenga, mi auto esta hasta el fondo del estacionamiento y no quiero que se vaya a mojar.

Feliz de que se preocupara por ella la jovencita tomo la sombrilla y le agrqadecio con una sonrisa, el profesor abrio su sombrilla y ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, Mikan por su parte iba feliz de la vida al lado de su apuesto profesor.

_-Bueno, por lo menos ya nos vamos a casa, cuando estemos ahi platicare con Mikan y le dire lo que paso, espero que no se enoje porquela estuve espiando y..._..-!SPLASHHHH!-

Rito ya no pudo seguir pensando porque como siempre suele pasar en un momento lluvioso, un auto que paso a alta velocidad por la carretera mojo de pies a cabeza a la pareja.

-!Achuuuuu!

Estornudo muy fuerte Mikan y comenzo a tiritiar de frio, Yumi saco un pañuelo de su saco y comenzo a limpiar la cara de Mikan, la cual sorpredida pr la accion se sonrojo y le dijo con timidez:

-Este...Gracias.

-Yuuki es necesario que tome un baño de agua caliente para evitar que se resfrie. Mi casa esta cerca ¿Vamos?-Le dijo en un tono serio la cual abrio sus ojos cuando escucho eso y despues de un par de segundos le dijo:

-Este...Si profesor, como usted diga.

Rito por su parte se quedo soprendido por lo que dijo su hermana.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: Rito se convierte en un mudo testigo al ver los eventos que ocurren en el departamento del profesor.

Gracias a Osi por su comentario espero te guste la historia amigo.


End file.
